


Does his love make your head spin?

by MadImpossibleJ



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadImpossibleJ/pseuds/MadImpossibleJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Kieren's first kiss after Simon's heart starts to beat again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does his love make your head spin?

The weirdest thing about being alive again, Simon thought, was being aware of every minor detail around, like the warmth of the sun on his skin, or the wind in his face, or the water falling on his body when he took a shower. He felt a little bit like a child discovering the world for the first time.

Kieren thought it was hilarious, though. Every time Simon got in contact with a new sensation – like feeling cold or hungry –, Kieren would look at him and laugh for minutes straight. He didn’t understand _what_ could possibly be so funny about it, but he enjoyed seeing Kieren happy so he’d just sit and admire the dumb smile on his face.

That was the first night since his heart started beating again, so everything was still very foreign to him. Just after he had dinner at the Walker’s – he didn’t remember how much he loved chocolate cake until he ate the one Sue baked –, Kieren called him upstairs. On another occasion Simon would probably feel uncomfortable, but he was in and out of Kieren’s house quite often and everyone was already used to the both of them being together.

Simon walked around Kieren’s room – that was now almost as familiar to him as his own – and ran his fingers through his CD collection, feeling the cold plastic under his fingertips. Kieren closed the door behind him and Simon heard as he sat on the bed.

“So, alive again, huh?” Kieren said. Simon shrugged uncomfortably; he didn’t want to make it sound like it was a great deal, since Kieren was still PDS. When he turned around to look at his boyfriend, though, he realized that he was simply happy that Simon was living again.

“I guess so.” Simon walked to Kieren’s bed and sat by his side. He felt like he should say something, like he owed Kieren an explanation to why he was living again, but before he could even think of an answer, he felt Kieren take his hands and intertwine their fingers together.

Simon felt a shiver run through his body. Since that morning, when he felt his heart beating again, he hadn’t really had the opportunity to touch Kieren, but he couldn’t deny he was anxious for a moment of more privacy between the two of them.

“Can you feel this?” Kieren asked him with clear curiosity on his voice. Simon expected that he considered his smile to be a good answer, because he couldn’t really say anything right now. It felt like every nerve of his body had been electrified with Kieren’s touch. Simon watched Kieren’s fingers run slowly through his arms until they reached his face and he started to carefully explore every detail on his face.

Simon closed his eyes so his touch was all he paid attention to, and the next thing he knew Kieren’s hands were on his neck, pulling him close and pressing their lips together. Simon felt the world melt around him and his heart started to pound against his chest. He pulled Kieren closer and tried to make all the distance between them disappear. He ran his hands through Kieren’s body, trying to feel every inch of skin he could, trying to feel all at once what he’d been dreaming to feel ever since he met him for the first time, trying to even touch his _soul_ if possible.

Simon was breathing heavily when Kieren pushed away after a while and pressed their foreheads together. Simon could feel Kieren’s eyes staring at him, but he didn’t want to open his. He just wanted to keep them closed forever and freeze in that moment so the taste of Kieren’s mouth never left his, so the feeling of Kieren’s skin under his fingertips never left him.

“So… am I right to say that you felt that?” Kieren asked and behind his eyelids Simon could almost see the playful smile on his lips. He smiled in response – a genuine smile of pure happiness that wasn’t that usual for him – and pulled Kieren for another kiss.

Yes, he could feel that. And he wanted to feel it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for anyone who read it! I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, but English isn't my first language and I'm still learning, so...   
> Leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed! Thanks again for those who read it <3


End file.
